Emily Potter and the Wand of Slytherin
by dave.krawn.3
Summary: This story revolves around Harry's daughter, Emily ( a.k.a Lily ). I have planned a HUGE adventure that will amaze all readers. All you have to do is give it a shot. This time we'll see something entirely different from what we saw in all Seven Harry Potter books, so be prepared, because there are seven more to come.
1. CHAPTER ONE : Number 4 Privet Drive

Emily Potter

and

The Wand of Slytherin

Chapter One

Number 4 Privet Drive

The old house, Number 4 Privet Drive, was now abandoned with no residents. Some twenty years ago the house's previous owners the Dursleys had left for no obvious reasons, weird neighbors they were. Especially that weird kid that nearby residents thought was mentally unstable. Since the Dursleys' mysterious disappearance, nobody went too near the building.

The Dursleys, though, returned years later to their house, or what was left of it, as it was destroyed by a rather mysterious fire. The Dursleys, and their son; Dudley renovated the house and turned it back to the beautiful little building it was before. Petunia Dursley later on got a terrible cancer that she hadn't seen coming. She died in the hospital after surgery, with her finishing words being "I'm coming Lily".

Word has it that Dudley and his father Vernon got into a big fight after Petunia's death, thus Dudley left and never returned. As for Vernon, he died only just three years ago, in his sleep murmuring "Coming Petunia. I am sorry Diddidums"

Since then the house has remained completely empty, no one ever wished to buy it, they said that "It's a jinxed house, too much misery was brought upon that household. A mentally ill nephew whose parents died in a horrible car accident. Wife with cancer, father and son fought all the time.. It's just not a good house to buy if you ask me" Reported Haliathy Jouns after a reporter from the local newspaper had simply asked "Why does nobody buy the house?".

"That's not all of it either. With no residents, and the blasted thing was set on fire! Ain't that a luck those had? Poor Vernon, I knew the lad, I used to hang a lot with his son Dudley when we were young. Before he … changed." Says Piers Polkiss. "What exactly do you mean changed?" asked Piers, the reporter.

"Well see we had just been assisting this kid, a mere ten-year old. Poor lad was in trouble, we helped him come to his senses. Then we said goodbye to Dudley and there we see that weird Potter kid talking to Dudley. I heard loud voices, I assumed that Potter was harassing poor Dudley again. Since that day Dudley wasn't the same. He left for a week, to some hospital, when he returned he was simply lost to his dreams. Also he'd turned into a very nice kid, but very sad as well. I wondered what was wrong, he looked like he no longer understood the meaning of happiness." Answers Piers.

Some few years later, voices started to sound from the house's second floor. No investigation ever happened, people to hear a very weak voice, but police always said "It's just the wind!". A man, friend of Vernon's went in to check one night, and puff he'd disappeared. After a few hours, his wife screamed, for that she'd found her husband dead, in the lawn. Police said "He fell of the window. It's rather obvious, he was right under it!" replied Chief Parkinsons to Vernon's friend wife. She never believed it, but neither did she ever have the guts to go in and check by herself.

It was a very rainy night, even though it was August 19, when the voices were about to sound again. Inside the dark room, peacefully as it was lay a mirror. It was a rather large mirror, with the height of a fridge and the width of a chair. On top and bot of it were beautiful silver like lines, half circles connecting to two powerful shiny green gems. One on the top and one on the bot.

Only that the mirror was not touching the ground; it was flouting about 3 inches above it. Suddenly a loud crack sounded. Nearby the mirror now stood a rather old woman, with emerald robes and a hat, and rather old glasses.

She stared at the mirror. The woman held her wand in the air and said "Cathefo Asypno" The light in the mirror became brighter. Stronger. It covered the room. "Minerva" said a voice coming from the mirror. "I believe you have news" it continued

"News is a light word to describe what I have come to tell you. Last week I went into the forbidden section of the Hogwarts library, further than you ever did, Tom."

"I do not answer to that name" said the cold voice coming from the mirror.

"D'you stop it? I'm sick and tired of that ridiculously bad habit of yours avoiding your true name and replacing it with something so stupid"

"Many, many, truly many feared it. Show to it some respect"

"Fools, cowards and idiots. Is this what you wish to call yourself? 'Voldemort'. Or do you prefer 'The Dark Lord' more? I honestly think that 'Voldemerde*' is better than both of them put together. Plus it suits you more."

"MINERVA!" shouted the voice coming from the mirror.

"I'll call you Tom, whether you like it or not."

"I do not answer to that name! It disgusts me!"

"Oh my God. I care so little I think I'll die"

"MINERVA! Do you have news or not?"

"Oh right. Yeah. Well as I was saying, I went so deep I found something extraordinary. I found a letter of Slytherin. Salazar Slytherin. Your stupid idiotic, equally retarded as you ancestor. I opened it and it said 'My life's work', written down in a book lying in the bottom of my lake. So ironical. Obviously he actually was as stupid as you are to hide something so precious in such an obvious place"

"MINERVA!"

"So I found and finished reading that stupid book. Well I'm dead bored to describe you more than what you actually need to know. There are three basic things that Salazar wrote, very interesting, I'd say.

1) He wanted to write 1000 pages. Sadly the idiot died before he wrote the last one. His finishing words were "I'm proud to finally say that Sly" and he died. Like a cockroach being stepped on.

-MINERVA!-

2) He controlled Gryffindor's house elf, he doesn't say why he picked that elf specifically but who knows. He found a good wand maker and taught the elf the art of wand making. So a few years later the elf created a wand made of Silver, which was called to be stronger than the Elder wand, called the 'Enemy of the Elder wand' or the 'Wand of Slytherin'

3) He'd written a resurrection spell that would work if somebody casted it on his grave. So I naturally imagine if it'd work for him, why wouldn't it work for you?

"Impossible" said the mirror coming voice

"Nothing is impossible, or at least when it comes to magic"

"Shayo Resector"said the old woman.

From within the mirror a young man came out, a charmy young man holding in his hand a silver made wand. He was laughing. Laughing a lot, happily and proud.


	2. CHAPTER TWO : Thestral Heart String

Chapter Two

Thestral Heart String

The marvelous white mansion stood beautiful on the green lawn. Around it was nothing, it was completely isolated in a rather beautiful valley. Surrounding it, was a dark-marble fence. The gates, formed a large 'P'. Inside the mansion, all its residents slept deeply, but a little girl, not older than eleven, the main character in our story, was just about to begin.

The little girl, had beautiful messy long hair, that had a very light bronze color. Her room wasn't very large, she didn't really like large rooms. The walls were salmon colored and inside the room, was only a large mirror placed on a desk, a wardrobe, with the same color as the walls, and a fireplace, lit. Even though it was August twenty-three, the coziness that the fireplace offered was very compelling.

Suddenly, the little girl opened her eyes. They had a marvelous, bluish color with a dash of green. Same as her father's eyes. "It's time finally!" she almost screamed. She got off the bed really quickly. She was wearing nothing but a pink t-shirt with short sleeves, and very short boxers.

She got out of her room within seconds, suddenly, a breeze washed through her body, she ran back inside her room, and shut the door. She wore some clothes quickly, a green sweater and some black pants she found nearby. She didn't really pay attention to what she wore. She put on her kitty sleepers, and run to the room wherein her parents slept.

She put her hands on the doorknob. The door was locked. 'Dang! They'd seen me coming…' she thought. She focused her gaze on the door. She focused hard, she knew how this worked. Then, suddenly, a click sounded. 'Now it's not locked.' She thought.

She stared at the door, focusing again. Unlocked it were, however still in her way. She had to focus not to break it, that would anger them, all she needed was to wake them. After a few small seconds of focusing, the door burst open, swinging to its full range and hitting the wall.

Ginny and Harry Potter woke up in a shock.

"Lily!" spoke Harry angrily.

"Don't call me that! It's Emily dad!" insisted the little girl, Emily.

"I don't remember you being there when me and your father decided to name you Lily" said Ginny with a loud yawn.

"I don't remember this being your life!" said Emily angrily.

"Alright, alright… Emily. What do you want?" asked Harry.

"To go to Diagon Alley of course. It's August twenty. You promised." She said sharply.

"Wait… how did you get in? Did you steal your brother's wand?" asked Ginny.

"Wands are … overrated." Said Emily.

"Lily! – Emily shoot Harry an angry look – Fine EmiLY." Emphasized Harry. "I thought we told you, it does not duel to play without a wand! It's not very controllable."

"It's not like that dad, I control it perfectly. I just focus, then it comes out and boom." She grinned.

"Honey, it's seven-thirty a.m." said Ginny yawning once again.

"I'm sure they're all open. Besides until you and Al get ready it'll be over nine! C'mon guys, you know how much I want my wand!"

'Wands are overrated' mocked Harry.

"Is that so?" said Emily focusing on Harry's wand. It flew across the room to her hand. "I suppose you don't need this then." She said.

"Young lady! Give me my wand back."

"You have two options, you get up to take me to Diagon Alley, or… I keep this wand."

'Expelliarmus!' cast Ginny towards Emily with her wand.

Emily, using her father's wand, swiped it through the yellow shine that her mom's spell was, deflecting into hitting the ceiling lamp. It shuddered into hundreds of pieces. 'Leveto' said Emily and the hundreds glad pieces stayed hovering into the air, without hitting anybody.

Emily focused on the hovering glass pieces, focusing hard this time. Suddenly, the glass pieces changed directions, and flew into the bin.

"Enough Emily! You've caused enough trouble for one morning! Go get your brother up…" said Harry knowing that he was giving her exactly what she wanted.

A huge grin appeared on Emily's face. She tossed the wand to her dad, and flew out of the room.

"Did you see that? She's not been to Hogwarts for two seconds and she's already a better spell caster than I am.." said Harry with desperation.

Four people appeared out of nothingness into Diagon Alley. Emily was almost hoping with excitedness, and Albus still asleep, was giving Emily hostile looks.

"Brat, did you have to wake us all up? Are you trying to win some competition against the roosters or something?" said Albus, yawning halfway through.

"How many times need I tell you? Do not call me a brat! Don't tamper with my patience Albus, or else you won't be able to call me anything at all." Said Emily. Albus wasn't scared, neither was Ginny, as for Harry, he wondered whether Emily actually meant it or not.

"Say Al, wanna go get you your birthday present? Since your birthday is only five days away, I thought I'd get you a new broomstick. A seeker's gotta do what a seeker's gotta do." Said Harry trying to escape Emily's wide list of book shopping. Most girls her age shopped for clothes and toys. Emily, shopped for spell books.

"Sure dad." Said Albus, and they both ran away.

"Oh my God.." sighed Ginny.

"Don't worry … I've made a list, you won't have to spend fifty hours with me while I shop for books." Said Emily.

"Oh honey thank you so much!" said Ginny happily.

Emily grimaced. "I haven't made a list! If I'm such a pain, I'll go shopping myself, maybe move out too if my reading BOTHERS you so much!" she said and started to run away. She didn't really mean any of that, she knew it'd just get Ginny to buy her more stuff. She was a much too good actress.

"I aint buying it, let's go get your wand.." said Ginny.

A good actress to people that don't know me, she thought. They walked till they faced a building with a label "Olivanders! Best Wands Since 394 BC". They walked inside.

"Aaah, good evening Mrs. Potter! And young-er Mrs. Potter!" said Mr. Olivander once Emily and Ginny walked in. Emily rolled her eyes. Flattery was a thing that had no effect on her.

"A wand for the youngest Potter I take it, is what you need?" said Mr Olivander.

"Right you are Mr. Olivander!" said Emily grinning widely. Mr. Olivander grinned back.

"Well us wand makers, have discovered a very convenient technique that helps us which wand suits you best. See due to this very special ink" he said holding up a little bottle with shiny purple ink, "We are able to see what core your animal will have. We pour this liquid on paper, and we cast the Patronus charm, we don't to think of something happy, we simply cast the incantation, and the ink takes the form of our Patronus. Thus we are able to see which core will do it. Well for example, anything with four legs would mean a unicorn, anything with wings a dragon and/or a phoenix. Simple as that." Said Mr. Olivander excitedly.

"And how may I ask will I cast a spell without a wand?" asked Emily thinking that the whole idea was totally idiotic.

"You will hold my hand, and I will cast the incantation." Said Mr. Olivander. He poured the ink and put out his left hand waiting for Emily's right hand. Emily gave her right hand to Mr. Olivander. 'Expecto Patronum!' he said with his weak elderly voice. Suddenly the ink disappeared. Both Mr. Olivander and Ginny were left speechless.

"Um w-what happened?" asked Emily curious.

"It-it-it's a thestral. That's why you can't see it" whispered Ginny.

"I know very little about Thestral wands, and I only have made two in my life. See to kill a thestral and obtain its heart's string, you need to well… kill it. And killing a Thestral infects somebody with a poisonous curse, that kills you within twenty-four hours. I had to use a house elf… Poor little thing it was. I know this of thestral wands. Only the most powerful wizards, get to master one." He said.

He picked up two wands, from inside the drawer in his desk. "Long or short?" he asked still whispering.

"Long preferably." Stated Emily, who seemed to not worry about any of that.

Mr. Olivander gave her the long wand. "Fourteen point seven inches, cherry tree … thestral heart string" he said. Emily got the wand, suddenly something washed through her body, it wasn't air, it was something like electricity, something very powerful. Something magical.

"Well .. give it a try!" demanded Mr. Olivander.

Emily directed the wand towards an unlit candle on Mr. Olivander's desk. "Incendio!" she shouted. From the edge of her wand, a powerful purple fire shot to the candle, melting it all at once, living nothing but air where it lay. Mr. Olivander stared at Emily with great amazement.

Emily and her mothered, shopped for everything that they needed, books, robes, cauldrons and last a pet.

"What do you want honey? Owl? Cat? Frogs are really messy." She said, she'd gotten over the whole thestral-heart-string thing.

"A cat mommy. A black one." Said Emily excitedly.

Ginny got Emily a very beautiful black cat with greenish eyes.

"What's her name?" asked Ginny.

"Witchcraft." Said Emily happily.


End file.
